


Ephemeral

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon spent at the mansion gives Clark some new insight and leaves him unable to think about anything but Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

  


~*~*~*~  
      1  
~*~*~*~

The sound of crashing waves drifted through the hallway. Clark called out, but he got no answer. Following the noise, he found Lex sitting in a chair, his eyes closed and his hands gripping the armrests. The ocean was nothing more than a track on a CD.

"Lex," Clark said, but again, there was no response.

He approached the chair, his steps soft. When he reached out to touch a shoulder, Lex's eyes opened, and Clark was caught in a gaze that knew nothing of peace. A hand wrapped around his wrist, halting his movement and squeezing hard enough to make an ordinary person wince. Clark simply stood there, shocked. He watched as recognition chased away the fear and anger in Lex's eyes.

Releasing Clark's wrist, Lex stood and swayed slightly. His hands shook.

Once again Clark reached for Lex, this time because he feared his friend was about to fall. Hands met, and somehow their fingers became entwined. Lex drew him closer.

The expression on Lex's face was one Clark had never witnessed. Lex looked like someone who had been granted a long desired wish after experiencing the utmost hell. Clark couldn't understand why the sight made his throat feel tight and his chest ache.

"Clark."

He'd never heard his name said that way before, a soft whisper that spoke of need and hope, and something with which Clark wasn't too familiar. Desire? He swallowed and tried to figure out what to say, but before he could open his mouth, Lex kissed him.

His mind skidded down a mountain, his senses too overloaded to understand the change in his landscape. Without direction, his muscles tensed, and for a second, he stood frozen, but then his lips recalled that they knew how to kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Lex more access. Heat spread through his body, and he pressed in closer, wanting more. Lex moaned, and Clark was amazed by how hard a sound could make him. The noise vibrated against his skin like a slick caress.

As he moved his hand up Lex's back, the sound of the ocean suddenly became a shrill beeping.

Clark fell to his bed, knocking the alarm clock to the floor on the way down. His hand skimmed across the sheets, clenching and unclenching.

Great, not only was he dreaming of Lex, he was now floating while he did it. It had been a long time since he'd woken only to plummet. He hated floating. With a groan, Clark sat up and bent to retrieve the clock. His hitting it on descent had turned it off, but, by luck, it hadn't broken. He placed it back on the nightstand, and put his head in his hands.

The dream was the same as last night's. Was dream really the right word? Nighttime memory might be better because as unreal as it seemed, everything in that dream had actually happened. Clark was positive if his alarm hadn't provided such a rude interruption, his mind would have replayed the incredible experience of having his dick stroked by Lex. Of course, he didn't need to be asleep to replay that moment. For the last three days, asleep or awake, all he had thought about was Lex.

When he drank a glass of water, he thought of kissing Lex. When he took off his shirt, he thought of touching Lex. And everywhere he went, he smelled Lex. It was as if the scent had imprinted on him creating a perpetual taunt of remembered arousal.

The need to be near Lex was driving him crazy. He couldn't remember wanting anything or anyone so badly, but Clark couldn't have what he wanted because Lex had suddenly vanished from Smallville. Clark's calls went unanswered, and the mansion staff said Lex was in Metropolis. At first, he'd been positive something awful had happened. After all, Lex always returned his calls. And now, well, there was even more reason for him to return those calls, right?

Yesterday, filled with fear, he'd used his super speed to zip over to Metropolis during lunch. Instead of finding Lex in need of rescue, Clark had found him working, appearing fine. Part of him had wanted to burst into the office and demand an explanation, and another part had wanted to push Lex back against the desk, unbutton his shirt, and find out what all that pale skin tasted like. He had done neither. Instead, he had remained out of sight because the truth was almost too painful to acknowledge. Lex was ignoring him.

_How can Lex do this to me? _

It was a question that had no answer, so Clark forced himself to stop pondering and to start getting ready for school. He trudged down the hall to the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower. The water was barely warm when he stepped inside.

As he soaped himself down, he grazed his cock, and that slight touch made him harden. Clark gave into the inevitable. He closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around his cock, and let his mind pick up where the dream had left off.

Lex, arms around him, rocked forward, so that Clark felt Lex's erection pressed against his, even through his jeans. He moved into Lex's movements, and the sensation was amazing. He'd never been so hard in his life.

Placing a hand on Lex's ass, Clark pulled him closer, and Lex started to make these deep throaty sounds that were incredible, and so very un-Lex. At that moment, he was sure an eternity of hearing those sounds wouldn't be long enough.

When Lex placed a hand on his crotch, Clark thought he might come just from that touch. Lex's fingers deftly opened the button on Clark's jeans and carefully pulled down the zipper. His cock slid free from containment, and Lex brushed fingers along the slit, teasing out fluid and smearing it down the shaft  and then repeating the motion. The firm strokes made Clark start to babble Lex's name as well as any random thoughts that flitted across what was left of his brain.

Somehow he mastered enough of his mind to undo Lex's pants, but he was nowhere near as deft. Lex was so hot in his hands, and he started to make those noises again. Clark kissed him, surprised by the desperation and strength in his kiss. He wanted to keep those sounds.

Refusing to break the kiss, Clark copied Lex's movements. Firm, slow strokes soon became hard, fast strokes, and breathing finally became necessary in gasping amounts.

In the shower, Clark came remembering Lex shuddering and calling out his name.  


  
~*~*~*~  
      2  
~*~*~*~

The day had been torture, with teachers humiliating him for his inattention and Pete pestering him to "spill." As if confiding in Pete was an option. Clark could imagine explaining how he had gone over to the mansion, messed around with Lex, and now Lex wouldn't return his calls. He bet it would sound even more pathetic out loud than it did in his head. Besides, Pete wasn't what one would call a Lex fan. Just the thought of giving Pete a reason to go off on a Luthor rant made Clark wince.

This was definitely something to keep to himself, or better yet to discuss with the other person involved. He should have confronted Lex in Metropolis, and then maybe he wouldn't have been subjected to snide teachers complaining about his lack of interest.

At least the school day was behind him, and so far he'd managed to avoid his mother's concerned inquiries over his odd behavior. Chores completed and homework finished, there was nothing for Clark to do, but hang out in his Fortress of Solitude, which meant nothing to do but think about Lex. The same thing he'd been doing for almost every minute of every hour the last few days.

What disturbed him most was his mind's tendency to go off on little fantasy jaunts, forgetting that he should be furious. All the things he and Lex had done together, even time spent here in this barn, passed through his mind. Then he thought about what they could have been doing, and, wellwow. He'd fallen into the mental equivalent of Wonderland, and it was astonishing how different everything looked.

That kiss had opened worlds of possibility, but that shouldn't surprise him. Lex had been opening new worlds and experiences for him since that day on the riverbank. But this time, the most important time, Lex wasn't here to explain and share the wonders with him, and Clark couldn't understand his absence.

He felt like he had just learned something amazing, something he should have known long before now. The knowledge was so incredible that it made him want to run and jump as fast and high as he could. Then he remembered Lex was ignoring him, and his euphoria dissipated as if all his abilities had been instantly sucked away.

This roller coaster of emotions sucked. Why was Lex doing this? Was it possible Lex didn't feel the same way he did? No, Lex had started things. Besides, wasn't Lex the one who was always talking about destiny? Clark Kent and Lex Luthor had the ring of destiny. Clark knew it. It felt right. He may not have had that knowledge last week, but he had it now, and he thought he finally had a true understanding of destiny, or at least wanting a certain destiny.

Still he had to admit the whole encounter with Lex had an unreal feel to it. Lex's behavior had been odd  the fear and anger in his eyes, the shaking of his hands, and even the kiss. Why had Lex chosen that moment to kiss him? Lex's behavior afterward had also been strange. He'd taken a brief phone call, and after hanging up had told Clark that unfortunately he had to leave. They'd kissed goodbye, and Clark had smiled and said, "I'll see you later."

But Clark recalled now that Lex hadn't smiled. He had traced a finger down Clark's face and said, "Yes," and then he'd left.

Something hadn't been right.

He needed to talk to Lex, and he needed to do it soon before he lost his mind. He could do it tomorrow, but boy did that seem a long time to wait. Clark stood and scuffed his shoes on the floor. He needed a distraction. Maybe he should head over to the Talon and see if he could find something to take his mind off things. He doubted anything could, but he was willing to give it a try.  


  


~*~*~*~  
      3  
~*~*~*~

"It was strange. He was so rude."

Clark heard Lana's voice as he made his way through the Talon. She and Chloe were standing by the counter, and he noticed that Lana looked worried. He headed in their direction.

"I think the art of condescension is instilled in Luthors at birth. He probably didn't even realize he was coming off that way."

As his mind registered Chloe's words, Clark stumbled. _Luthors?_

"No, he wasn't being condescending. It wasn't like that. It was like he couldn't find the energy to care. I know a benefit isn't the most interesting thing, but normally he would have shown some interest."

"You've seen Lex?" Clark asked. He came to a stop practically between the two girls, blocking their view of each other.

"Hey, Clark."

He nodded to Chloe, but he didn't notice her annoyed expression because for the first time in days, his attention was fully focused on Lana.

"Hi Clark," Lana said. "I was at the mansion less than an hour ago, but Lex was in a really bad mood. I don't think I've ever seen him like that."

"Clark?"

He heard Chloe's query lingering after him as he barreled out of the Talon, but there was no way he was stopping to explain. Lex was back at the mansion. He found an unobserved spot, and then zipped off.  


  


~*~*~*~  
      4  
~*~*~*~

When Clark entered the room and slammed the doors, Lex was at his desk working on his laptop. He didn't look up.

"Clark. Something I can do for you?"

The cool disinterest in that tone hurt. God, did it hurt. Spiteful words hovered at the edge of his tongue, but Clark bit them off by recalling the way Lex's hands had shook that day they had kissed. He strolled toward the desk. While Lex didn't look up at his approach, the muscles in his neck tensed, and Clark felt a bit of satisfaction at the sight. The indifference was just an act. _Good_.

He stared at the desk trying to think of a better way to begin than "why the hell haven't you called me for three days?" That sounded far too pathetic. A glint of something caught Clark's eye, and he noticed that many of the items on Lex's desk were sparkling. He traced a finger along a piece a paper. His hand now sparkled. Glitter?

"Lex, why is there glitter all over your desk?"

While Lex didn't look at him, he at least stopped typing and gazed over at the corner of the desk. "Lana came by to show me some sample invitations for that fundraiser she's planning on holding at the Talon." He frowned and rubbed at a bit of sparkling dust on his wrist. "I think she's responsible for fifty percent of the glitter industry's profits."

"Well glitter does go well with pink, I guess," Clark said as he fanned out the pile of sample invitations on the clear desk. He didn't think he'd ever seen that many different shades of pink.

Lex cleared his throat. "Listen, while I'd love to chat about the intrinsic value of glitter, I've got a lot of work to do."

Clark came around to the inside of the desk and leaned against it, blocking Lex in. "So, you want to go on ignoring me for a few more days. Fine. But first explain to me why you kissed me, and." Clark was appalled to find he was mumbling the next words, "jerked me off, and now are acting like it never happened?"

Lex pushed his chair back and stood, turning his back to Clark. For what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or two, he stared at the stained glass windows, saying nothing. When he finally did speak, his voice was soft. "I was kind of hoping it hadn't really happened, that I'd just imagined it."

One of the best experiences of his life, and Lex wished it hadn't happened. He couldn't be hearing right. He had to be misunderstanding.

"Since the island, I haven't been sleeping right, and lately, well." Lex paused, and reached around to rub the back of his neck. Clark noticed that once again his hand was shaking.

"That's irrelevant." Lex dropped his arm. "There's no excuse for what I did. I knew better, and I should have had more control. I should have dealt with the situation immediately. I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. It was wrong."

_Take advantage?_ "It felt right to me," Clark said. His confusion put a tinge of angry firmness to his tone.

Lex turned and gave him a surprised look. Encouraged, Clark continued, "I wasn't looking for an apology over what we did. I just wanted to know why you were ignoring me. I enjoyed kissing you, touching you. I'd like to do it again. Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying." Lex looked dumbfounded. "You enjoyed it? You want to do it again?"

What the hell was wrong with Lex? The kiss goodbye, his smile, how could Lex have misunderstood all of that? "It's all I've thought about for the last three days, touching you, kissing you." Clark looked at his feet. "Doing other stuff."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Other stuff?"

Clark glared at him. "Yes, other stuff."

For a second a grin appeared at the edge of Lex's lips, but it faded quickly, and once again he rubbed at his neck. Then he ran a finger along the desk. "What about Lana?"

Now that was a fair question, and one Clark wasn't sure he knew how to answer. He'd been obsessed with Lana for as long as he could remember, and yet he'd barely noticed her existence the last few days. What did that mean? It had only been three days since Lex had turned his life upside down, how could he be expected to have an explanation for everything? All he knew for sure was that kissing Lex had felt right, like something meant to be.

Instead of answering, he reached for Lex's wrist and pulled him closer. He met no resistance. Clark looked into Lex's eyes and then slowly moved forward and kissed him. Again, it just felt right.

As he backed away after the kiss, he inhaled, breathing Lex in. Yes, that was the scent that had haunted him. Cool and crisp like winter, it banished the anxiety of the last few days, replacing it with a steady pulse of desire.

Lex briefly touched a finger to Clark's lips. "There are things we probably should discuss."

"Yes," Clark said. He was sure there were lots of things to discuss - later. He started toying with the buttons on Lex's shirt, undoing one and then another.

A hand on his wrist halted him. "I thought we were going to talk."

"You meant NOW?" Clark knew he should have more restraint, but he couldn't help it. This was something stronger than he knew how to contain. He needed Lex.

"Who knew Clark Kent would be so insatiable?" Lex chuckled.

"Three days, Lex. Three days."

Lex's grin disappeared. "Christ, I'm sorry Clark. I don't know what I was thinking bolting like that."

"It's all right. You're forgiven. Just don't go stupid on me again."

Lex's answering smile was so bright that Clark couldn't help grinning in return. Lex finally looked like Clark felt  as if he could fly

"So you enjoyed yourself?" Lex asked. He stepped in closer, almost straddling Clark who was leaning against the desk.

Clark swallowed. "I did."

"Good." Lex tapped a finger on Clark's thigh. "Good," he said again, his voice a murmur as he moved that finger further upward.

The glass desk while appearing rather fragile was actually very sturdy. Clark knew this, but he also knew that if his hands pressed down any harder, he'd soon be trying to explain why that sturdy desk was now a shattered mess. Placing his palm against Lex's chest, he carefully stood forcing Lex to take a step backward.

As his fingers toyed with the next undone button, he met Lex's eyes silently inquiring about any objections. There were none. Instead, he found himself the focus of an intense gaze. His fingers felt clumsy as he worked his way down the line of buttons. That look was doing funny things to his stomach not to mention what it was doing to his cock. To his horror, he found his fingers were shaking too much to pull Lex's shirt out of his pants, at least without ripping it.

"Let me help," Lex said with a grin. He pulled his shirt free and undid the last few buttons.

Clark's embarrassment vanished. He'd dreamed of Lex looking like this, as if he was waiting for Clark's touch. The contrast between the burgundy shirt and so much pale skin was stunning. He placed a hand on Lex's stomach and glided his palm upward. There was nothing tentative about the touch.

"Clark." Lex closed his eyes and tilted his neck to the side.

To Clark, the movement looked like an invitation, and he eagerly accepted. He bent down and kissed the hollow between Lex's neck and collarbone. Then he traced the area with his tongue, tasting, until he began to lightly suck on the spot.

Lex clutched Clark's thigh. "Oh fuck, Clark."

Yes, he really did like the way Lex said his name.

His hand smoothed across the planes of Lex's stomach while his mouth sampled ever bit of available skin, and with every breath, he breathed in Lex's scent. To have everything he wanted right here before him was overwhelming, and yet it still wasn't enough. He needed more.

Clark felt a tug on shirt, and he moved back slightly to allow Lex to remove it and toss it to the floor. Fingers worshiped him, lightly at first and then more demanding. His skin felt so hot, as if the touches were burning him. How could something be both excruciating and pleasurable?

Lex placed a wet kiss on his stomach and then blew lightly. Clark shuddered and a choked, growl like sound slipped from his throat. He could feel Lex smile against him as each breath cooled kiss continued to evoke shudders.

The feelings running through his body were incredible, but something was missing. Lex was far too quiet. Clark wanted to hear Lex making those sounds again. That goal in mind, he fought for a bit of self-control, coaxing Lex upward for a kiss. Lex responded eagerly, and for a moment, Clark got lost in kissing, but eventually the need to hear Lex making those sounds grew too strong to ignore.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Lex's pants, and slid them down. Boxers soon followed. Lex stood before him, open shirt, pants down, and so very aroused. Holy shit. Anything he'd imagined over the last three days hadn't even been close.

Lex reached for the button on Clark's jean, but Clark grabbed his wrist, gently pressing Lex's arm back against his side. As he wrapped his other hand around Lex's cock, he said, "The other day, you enjoyed yourself." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "And now, you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh god yes." Lex closed his eyes. "I've wanted it forI've wanted youYes."

Elation filled Clark. Lex, the guy who always had a smooth answer ready to roll off his tongue, was stumbling over his words because of what Clark was doing to him. It was mind-blowing. Lex's eyes opened, and when Clark met his gaze, he was stunned by what he saw, not just desire, but love. His grip on Lex's wrist went slack, and he let go.

Lex loved him. Since when? For how long? Questions buzzed in his mind and then fled as a rush flooded his veins. Lex loved him.

The kiss he gave Lex was a bit rough, and at first he didn't quite match his lips to Lex's, but he corrected his misdirection quickly. Then he heard what he'd been wanting  those deep throaty sounds that seemed to come right out of Lex's soul. This time when Lex reached for the button on his jeans, Clark didn't stop him. He swore if his jeans weren't off soon, his cock was going to burst right through them. The cool air hitting his skin was very welcome.

Clark moaned as Lex's cock brushed against his. Then he felt Lex's hands moving over his body, trailing down his back, over his ass, and lingering on the back of his thighs.

"God, you're perfect, Clark. Just like I thought you would be."

He wanted to tell Lex that he was perfect too, that this was perfect, that the universe was perfect, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to form words, so instead he kissed Lex. And that was perfect too.

Lex's hand slid between them, wrapping both their cocks together. The throaty little sound Lex made was almost drowned out by Clark's moan. Clark placed his hand on top of Lex's, adding to the pressure on their cocks.

Lex's touch, Lex's scent, Lex's sounds, all of it was what he wanted, what he needed. His cock pulsed, the pressure almost painful. The cry of Lex's name was a shudder that wracked through his body as he came.

He felt lightheaded. From a distance, he could hear Lex calling out his name. His grasp released, as did Lex's. Panting, Clark let his forehead fall to Lex's shoulder. It took a few minutes before his breathing returned to normal.

When he raised his head, Lex gently kissed him, and then bent to pull up his boxers, wiping his hand on them before pulling up his pants. Clark copied Lex's actions.

As Lex started buttoning his shirt, he gave Clark a sideways glance. "You know, next time, we might want to try the bedroom."

Clark gave him a wide grin. "Sounds good to me. I'm up for trying different places."

Lex laughed, the sound filling the room. "I'll keep that in mind." He unrolled his sleeve, pulling it straight, but as he began to re-roll it, he paused. Staring at the inside of his wrist, Lex chuckled. "I think I have glitter permanently embedded in my skin."

As he followed Lex's gaze, Clark felt like he'd just swallowed a meteor rock. It wasn't the glitter twinkling on Lex's skin that bothered him, but the bruise beginning to form underneath that glitter. He'd thought he'd been gentle, careful, but he hadn't. He'd hurt Lex.

"Clark, relax. It's just a bruise. You'll find bruising sometimes occurs when you're doing **stuff** like this. Besides, I heal fast. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Lex gave him a wicked grin. "But if you want, you can kiss it and make it better."

Was Lex only pretending that it didn't hurt? Clark stared at him, but Lex didn't seem to be pretending. He let out a long exhale. A grin spreading across his face, Clark lifted Lex's arm, pulled back the sleeve, and lightly kissed the bruise.

"Now, you have glitter on your lips." Lex was smirking.

Still grinning, Clark darted in and kissed Lex. "Now you do too."

Lex laughed again. Another sound Clark loved. He watched in amazement as Lex finished readjusting his shirt, managing to almost perfectly recreate his previous immaculate appearance.

When he was finished, Lex shook his head at Clark, an amused look on his face. "Grab your shirt. Let's get cleaned up."

He retrieved his shirt and pulled it over his head. When Lex extended his hand, Clark grasped it, lacing their fingers together and following Lex out of the study.  


  
~*~*~*~  
      5  
~*~*~*~

As he headed back to the office, Clark thought it might have been more fun if they'd gotten cleaned-up together. Of course then they might have needed to get clean all over again. Maybe that was why Lex had opted for separate bathrooms. Clark grinned. They could always try the cleaning up together thing another time.

He walked into the room, closing the doors quietly behind him. His gaze found Lex sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace, and that sight might not have bothered him if there had actually been a fire going. Lex was staring at nothing.

"Lex," Clark said. He worried that he wouldn't get a response, but Lex immediately looked at him and smiled. Clark walked over to the couch and sat down. "You okay?"

"Definitely," Lex said and kissed him.

Relieved, Clark kicked off his shoes and then stretched his long body out on the couch, resting his head on Lex's lap. He enjoyed the way Lex's smile widened, as well as the hand running through his hair. This was something he could get used to. Lex's other hand came to rest on his chest, and Clark covered it with his own.

He yawned and waited for Lex to start that discussion he had wanted to have earlier. If it was about what Clark thought it was, he wasn't looking forward to the discussion. He could only imagine how awkward a safe sex conversation would be. Sure he understood the necessity of it, for most people, but he wasn't like most people. He didn't get sick, and he'd never been with anyone else. If it wasn't for that little truth of him not being able to get sick, it might actually be a painless conversation.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Clark stared at Lex's arm. The bruise was hidden now, but Clark knew it was still there, and it was his fault. Maybe this time it was a bruise anyone could have inflicted, but what about next time? If they were going to be sleeping together, didn't Lex have a right to know about the strength Clark possessed?

Yes, he had to tell Lex the truth.

He could hear his father's voice telling him Lex Luthor can't be trusted, but his father was wrong. He trusted Lex, and Lex loved him. His mind jeered at that idea. _How do you know that? Lex never said he loved you. Oh yes, that's right you saw it in his eyes_. He'd been so sure a little while ago, but now it seemed rather silly and a bit soon to know. Everything was so much easier when you were too aroused to bother with thinking.

Lex was his best friend, Lex cared about him, and Lex deserved the truth. Besides, he really wasn't worried about being able to trust Lex. He knew he could. Instead, he was worried about how Lex would react to his lies. Every time he imagined telling Lex everything, the scenario always ended with Lex furious at him for having lied. He couldn't stand for Lex to hate him, even more so now. Still, the longer he waited, the worse it would be.

It struck Clark how silent the room was. Lex hadn't said a word. He glanced up and saw that Lex's head was resting on the couch, and his eyes were closed. His friend looked thoroughly exhausted. Clark recalled Lex saying he hadn't been sleeping well since the island, and he wondered if Lex had wanted to discuss something other than safe sex.

Guilt stabbed at him. He'd known something was wrong with Lex, but instead of trying to find out what it was, he'd gotten carried away with his own needs. They should have talked first. And he should have known before now that Lex was having problems. It was just things had gotten so complicated lately.

The hand underneath his was warm and calm, no sign of any shaking. Clark studied Lex's face. While the exhaustion was impossible to miss, he noticed that Lex appeared relaxed. His breathing was even. He looked tired, but peaceful. Maybe Lex had needed that sexual release as much as he had.

Lex could use a little rest. The discussion over what was bothering him could wait. It all could wait. Calm moments like this had become so rare in Clark's life, and he bet they'd always been rare in Lex's life. He ran a thumb along the back of Lex's hand. Why spoil the peace?

Clark closed his eyes. Later, he'd get Lex to tell him what was wrong, and then he'd give Lex the answers to all those questions he had about Clark Kent and ask his forgiveness for the lies. It was going to be okay. He wouldn't let Lex forget that Clark Kent and Lex Luthor was how it was meant to be. As long as they both understood that truth, they could handle anything, together.


End file.
